


【三晋/银高】小憩

by kazalan



Series: 某一段攘夷战争风景 [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazalan/pseuds/kazalan
Summary: 对隔壁鬼兵队的人和人肉靠垫三郎看也不看一眼，只是明确地走向仓库前抱起高杉，径直回身离去，刺眼的白色影子无声消失在转角处。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Series: 某一段攘夷战争风景 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847854
Kudos: 3





	【三晋/银高】小憩

**Author's Note:**

> 在暗杀篇之前写的一系列攘夷相关故事，都在同一世界观内。

平贺三郎，江户第一机械师平贺源造之子，虽然是平民出身不会使刀，但靠着实打实的机械技术被招入鬼兵队，除了在战场上负责重型精密火炮的操作、平日里配合总督大人的异想天开经常加班制造奇怪的机械之外，鬼兵队的配属铁火枪和自己开发的携带式火炮也都由他负责整备。这就意味着，每结束一次大战回营，有至少一半人可以什么也不管就横七竖八躺尸打鼾的时候，他永远都要继续坐在仓库外面拿着油布擦枪管。

换做一般人，至少也会抱怨上几句。不过三郎是个实诚人，自己能做的事就埋头做，让他组装火炮他就咔嚓咔嚓咔，让他擦枪他就擦擦擦擦擦。实际上他还挺享受这个时间，战役结束后的整备时间很少有人来仓库，而且机油的气味令从小泡在机械配装场的三郎感觉心情沉静。

——今天除外。  
因为总督很在意新式火炮的试用情况，收兵后到仓库前听三郎一边整备一边汇报。不知不觉，三郎觉得背后少了人声，背上倚靠了一团小小的重量和温暖。

三郎整整僵硬了半刻钟，终于认清了现实——他们的总督正靠在自己背上。而且听这细微的呼吸声，很可能是睡着了。怎么办怎么办？三郎以左手枪管右手十字改刀的状态陷入沉思，这次拟定战斗计划时总督大概熬了两天夜现在一定非常累，作为鬼兵队的一员当然希望总督大人能够好好休息，随便乱动可能会弄醒他，可是真的要维持左手枪管右手十字改刀的状态直到永恒吗？

这时候仓库对面的廊下，纸门开了一道宽缝，鬼兵队的家伙们一个两个三四个层层叠叠挤在门口盯向这边看，看得三郎浑身不自在。同时各种窃窃私语顺风而来，例如：  
“卧槽三郎你这个混蛋，作为新人竟然有如此福利。不可饶恕一定要烧掉。”  
“呜呜呜呜，我担任跑腿快十年了为什么没有享受过，为什么！就因为三郎个子够高吗？”（咬手帕）  
“俊辅！不要哭，哭了就输了！”  
“我也想啊！我也想被总督当做靠垫！”  
“不如说想为总督膝枕！！”  
“别做梦了，你那砖头肌肉！”

除此以外还有诸如“总督的睡颜是天使……”、“入队后第一次亲眼见到，此生无憾！”、“相机！谁快去坂本那里借相机来！”、“和讲作战计划以及开反省会时根本就不是一个人耶，好神奇。”、“笨蛋！就算总督现在睡着了，不作死就不会死的规律你为什么不懂！”

于是三郎的烦恼又多了一个要不要制止这群越来越嘈杂的声音。但不用太复杂的思考，他的烦恼很快就终止了。  
旁边一个隔间的门嚓啦一下被爽快地扯开、碰地撞到另一边。白夜叉大步跨了进来，一身战装、白袍裹血、目不斜视、眼中无光。对隔壁鬼兵队的人和人肉靠垫三郎看也不看一眼，只是明确地走向仓库前抱起高杉，径直回身离去，刺眼的白色影子无声消失在转角处。

鬼兵队的诸位眼神如同专业摄影镜头一般追着白夜叉的身影移动，拉了一个长镜头后，迅速回到三郎身上。每个人脸上和眼里都写满了“你完了”、“你完了+1”、“你完了+2”的含义。

2013.6.10


End file.
